dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
& }} is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the main antagonist, Broly, is (as the title suggests) the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is the single strongest fighting being in history. Broly's final transformation puts him in a class of his own. This form was created by Dragon Ball's animation company Toei Animation, in order to create the idea that there was a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive. It is also stated in the OVA, Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans that a Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed the Saiyans' original home planet (this one being the Original Super Saiyan). Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming movie, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan due to the fact that he is no longer under the control of his father, Paragus. In this form, Broly's pupils and irises become seemingly invisible, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. However, unlike the Ultra Super Saiyan form, Broly's immense size does not affect his speed. His skin also becomes very pale in color. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Bio-Broly appears as a Legendary Super Saiyan before he becomes deformed. Usage and Power In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the power of all the Z Fighters at the time they fought him, and continues to do so steadily as long as he remains in the form. Since the power level in this form is so massive, Piccolo stated that Broly's Ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan forms, and Piccolo in his Super Namek state, all at the same time with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, and nearly killing him. In his second appearance, Broly goes head to head with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and easily overpowers him. However, Gohan still puts up a better fight than he did last time, and even some of his blows managed to stun Broly (but Gohan was still not a challenge to Broly). Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Broly's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. His energy attacks are all a green shade in color and there are three main types that he uses: a single sphere of energy, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. Broly uses and controls the first version to make it very difficult for his opponent to escape from it, the second version to destroy cities, and third and most powerful version to destroy planets, or to counter his opponents' attacks. Trivia *Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. *Contrary to popular belief, in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta does not state that a Super Saiyan appears every 1000 years, but rather that the last one appeared 1000 years ago (3000 in the English dub). It was mentioned, however, by Goku in Shin Budokai. *There are still many arguments as to who really is the "Super Saiyan of legend" (not the suggested form). It is obvious that Broly is the so called "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd, yet astounding power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan forms (apart from the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). Through in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, the legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned again and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan since Goku says "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years". *This is the only Super Saiyan form Goku has not achieved in the anime. Gallery B7abac386906b0 full.jpg Broly-goku ss.jpg DragonballZ-Movie08 1074.jpeg DragonballZ-Movie08 1399.jpg LegendarySSJBroly.BLSS.png My pic.JPG Paint-it-black-broly imagenGrande.jpg Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations